


Selfish

by betweentheloins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweentheloins/pseuds/betweentheloins
Summary: Draco is shocked to learn just why his boyfriend has been shirking his advances lately, and sets out immediately to rectify the situation.





	Selfish

“You know,” Hermione said, sipping her butterbeer carefully, “there might be an obvious reason for why you’ve been having a problem.”

“And what could that possibly be?” Draco frowned. If there was an obvious reason, he certainly couldn’t pinpoint it. All he knew is that Harry hadn’t wanted anything to do with him for the past few weeks; they talked, they had dinner, they went to bed… And any time Draco reached for his boyfriend, Harry brushed him off.

“It’s late,” Harry would say, “I’ve had a long day today.”

What the hell could possibly be the reason why he didn’t want to slip between the sheets and get down to business? Draco’s cock was aching and Harry just wasn’t interested.

“Would you say you communicate well?” Hermione probed.

“Wha—of course we communicate well. We talk all the time.”

“I don’t just mean verbally, Draco. Do you pick up on his body language? Can you tell what he wants just by paying attention?” she prodded again, hoping he would just get the picture.

“Of course I can,” Draco snapped, “What are you on about? Just spit it out!”

“Oh alright!” Hermione groaned, frustrated. “But your sex life is hardly my favorite subject to talk about!”

“My… Our sex life?” Draco’s face fell, both embarrassed and surprised.

“Don’t you dare blush,” she scolded, “—you asked!”

“... What do you know?” Draco asked in a small voice. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer. 

“Let me ask you something. Do you do things for Harry?”

“I don’t understand the question.”

“When you notice his cup of tea is empty, do you refill it? When you use the last of the toothpaste, do you go and get it yourself or add it to a list that Harry ends up going out by himself to replenish? When you two are intimate, do you lay back and let him do all of the work or do you actually make an effort to please him? All I’m saying is that a little effort goes a long way, Draco. All I know is that he’s made a few offhanded comments, specifically in the context of intimacy, that have made things sound very… one-sided.”

Draco’s face fell blankly, and Hermione could tell that her words—though she had not meant them to—had hurt him. It was a slap in the face to learn that your partner felt that you didn’t put as much effort into the relationship as they did… And that they were right. 

Fingers still threaded through the handle of his mug, Draco thought back to the last few months of his relationship with Harry. They had started out so strong… And then Harry began picking up after Draco… Taking care of the household chores… And Harry was always the one to drop down to his knees and take care of Draco after a long day. Had Draco ever once offered to reciprocate? When was the last time Harry had even finished when they’d had sex? It seemed like a ridiculous thought… But the answer was horrifying.

“I have to go,” he said, standing. He reached into his pocket and threw a few sickles on the table for his and Hermione’s drinks, apparating as soon as he stepped outside The Three Broomsticks and into the bitter cold.

“Harry?” he called as he threw open the door to their home. He must have sounded quite alarming, as he heard a pan drop from across the house and then hard, running footsteps. 

Harry skidded to a halt in front of Draco, who had already removed his gloves and jacket. 

“Draco, what the hell?” Harry heaved slightly. He was wearing oven mitts—Draco vaguely registered the smell of blueberry scones, probably crushed to pieces on the floor right now. “What’s the matter?”

Draco said nothing, but pushed Harry up against the wall with the coat hooks on it and pressed his mouth fiercely to Harry’s. 

“What’re you--” Harry protested. Draco shushed him as he made his way down Harry’s neck with rough, wet lips. A small, throaty moan escaped from Harry and Draco pressed on, dropping to his knees so that he could lift Harry’s shirt and lick the flat planes of his stomach. The mitts dropped to the floor where they stood.

Harry threaded his fingers through Draco’s locks as Draco unbuttoned, unzipped, and then tugged Harry’s jeans down to his ankles. His boxers followed, and from them escaped Harry’s already aching erection—clearly Harry was suffering just as badly as Draco was, if not worse. Draco’s own hot, slick cock was pressed tight against the front of his boxers… but that would come later. 

Draco took Harry’s cock into his mouth and let his tongue trace along the tip, then around the head, and finally flattened out to allow him to take in more. He gripped the shaft with his hand and began to pump, working his mouth into a steady rhythm. 

Harry’s knees were threatening to collapse. God, he’d been waiting months for this. He looked down and moaned aloud when he saw Draco’s cheeks hollow.

Draco abandoned his work to pick Harry up and lower him down onto the sofa, where he knelt down and kept going with every bit of vigor as he had when he’d started. With each tug of Draco’s hand, Harry thrusted his hips up, his body trying desperately to reach climax.

“Draco,” Harry moaned, almost to the edge but not quite ready… Until Draco popped one of his own fingers into Harry’s mouth to slick it and then went to work, gently rubbing Harry’s hole. 

The surprise and pleasure had Harry immediately bucking up into Draco’s mouth with his release.

After a moment, Draco let Harry’s cock gently slide out of his mouth; his jaw ached luxuriously, a prize for his efforts. He sat on the floor beside the sofa and adjusted himself through his pants. Just that move alone almost sent him over the edge. Apparently he’d forgotten how incredibly hot it could be to get someone else off. 

“What—the fuck—was that?” Harry panted. 

Draco bit his bottom lip and then smiled apologetically. “I’ve been so spoiled for so long, I guess I’ve forgotten how to take care of my boyfriend. I’m used to things being done for me, not by me,” Draco said. “Also, where do we keep the shopping list?” he added as an afterthought.

Harry put two and two together, knowing of only one person he’d told about this particular issue. “Hermione?” he suspected

“Yeah,” Draco admitted sheepishly.

“Christ, I’ll have to thank her. Now get up here,” Harry told him, tugging on Draco’s sweater to pull him onto the sofa. Draco relented and joined Harry lazily, resting his head in the crook of Harry’s neck and wrapping his leg around Harry’s waist. 

“Someone got excited…” Harry noted from the rock-hard bulge pressing against his leg. 

Draco grinned sheepishly, unable to hide his discomfort when he shifted. “I’ve missed you.”

Harry laughed and pushed Draco off of him, then pulled his garments from his ankles and walked down the hall in just his t shirt.

“Where are you going?” Draco sat up, confused.

“To bed,” Harry said. Then, after a few moments, he called, “Where’s that new lube we bought?”

Draco was sure he had never run so fast in all his life.


End file.
